Dirk's side of the story
by blueyedevil586
Summary: This is just for the update. (12/7/12) Dirk's side of the story from what he was sending.


**TT: Dude!****  
****TT: Where you at, man.**

It hadn't been terribly long since they parted but it wasn't like he has been the shortest time ever. He was just so happy though he tried not to show it too much but he found himself caving a bit whenever he saw that big grin and couldn't help but ramble on when he got nervous. ****

**TT: Wait.****  
****TT: Which computer are you using?**

There had been a pause slightly longer then he was use to but waited another minutes and realized that maybe he didn't have the same device on him and he sent another few messages.  
**  
****TT: I'm not comfortable knowing my words could be hovering over Cage's clownish, sort of gaunt face.****  
****TT: Could you maybe switch back to naked blue chicks as your exclusive desktop fodder? TIA.**

He smirked as he sent it leaning up against the statues that he was at and could only imagine how he was going to react he could already see the big green eyes looking up at him as the grin came over his face as he said something "rather witty to blow your top hat off" with his silly little accent.

After a few minutes he didn't hear anything back and he wringing at his hands uselessly as he groaned. God he didn't want to seem needy if he kept sending messages. He would like to say he wasn't the needy one in the relationship that he had always fantasized Jake as the one to want his attention messaging him which he would greedily accept and wrap him up in a Strider blanket that was his self. He wanted to, as retarded and creepy as it sounded, just smoother him with his love.

But what if that was really the problem, his heart clenched and he held his hand hovering over his heart before dropping it he was a Strider. He didn't need anyone..no one. He clenched his phone hard and groaned wanting to throw it what if Jake was getting tired of him. Didn't like how he was after really seeing him for a few months Dirk had almost let down all of his guards, shown all of his quirks, and had almost slipped saying 'I love you' a couple of times. Yeah totally non-ironically but it was hard to do it without wanting to go Doki Doki.

He bit his lips before his auto-responder picked up and messaged him.  
_TT: Just do it man._  
_TT: He totally wants the D!_  
Dirk rolls his eyes as his transponder keeps talk and encouraging to the point he finally agrees to message Jake again till he answers.  
**  
****TT: But yeah.****  
****TT: I don't know if you just want a little solitude.****  
****TT: Or if maybe you finally just got like,****  
****TT: A case of Strider fatigue.****  
****TT: I could understand that.****  
****TT: I mean, not to get all neurotic on you.****  
****TT: I'm just saying I get it, if that's what's going on.**

He hated to admit it but he was starting to get a bit angry which was about his first real time that wasn't accidental. The first few times they were kind of still getting use to each other and weren't that much coordinated but this took the proverbial cake. Why was he not answering? Jeez it's not like he wasn't his boyfriend?! But that was another reason to be a bit more calm, but fuck he just didn't understand what was going through the brunette's head.

**TT: But for real, if you gotta sneak away for a few days, that's cool.****  
****TT: Just might be kind of dope if you at least would let me know which planet you scurried off to.**

He read back over that looking to make sure he didn't spell anything wrong, it was just a pet peeve he had on himself. Then after realizing he had sent dope he decided to make sure Jake understood him he didn't want more misunderstanding.

**TT: And by dope I guess I mean considerate?****  
****TT: Really not trying to be a drag here.****  
****TT: Wondering what's up is all.**

It was another few minutes or maybe a half hour he wasn't too sure but his skin felt cold again back normal his heart wasn't fluttering he just didn't feel the same. He missed Jake he missed the high of human contact his skin seemed to sizle with life he often found stupid random reasons to touch him. It was so uncool he knew but it felt so good, smooth or even slightly rough with hair or just clauses made it that much better. He loved when Jake talked and his heart did too apparently because it would beat like crazy his breath would catch occasionally as Jake would lean in. Jake just had no personal space and Dirk secretly loved it even if the first few times his eyes dilated and he pushed him away wondering what the hell just busted up through his skin.

Now he eagerly wanted it wants Jake to move in closer and even brush against him he would get Goosebumps and heat would pour immediately down his stomach to his nether regions. He never said anything or showed any mention to it but god damn did he love it.

He shook his head he should be focusing on this right now. HE quickly made something up knowing there had to be some place they hadn't explored.

**TT: Want to meet up soon?****  
****TT: I found a really promising tomb we could raid.****  
****TT: Looks like it runs hella deep.****  
****TT: If I've got the specs right, could run as deep as the Lion's Mouth itself.****  
****TT: But without all the fuckin' fire to deal with.****  
****TT: Wait, I mean ****Lion's Mouth****.****  
****TT: Gotta underline that key shit. Always forget.**

He paused a moment before racing down through his mind with what would be normally hyper speed and remembered that Jake loved doing overnight adventures. And who was he to say no to that? They did cuddle from time to time, especially when it got a bit cool and would talk quietly. He would always get nervous –though he would never admit it out loud- so he would talk in monologues and after he finally shut up he felt so stupid but he didn't take it back.  
**  
****TT: Figure it should take a couple days to make it to the bottom.****  
****TT: Only a day if we both go limp and just fall the whole way down the stairs.****  
****TT: Ignoring literally every sage warning we've ever received about those treacherous plummetation zigzags.****  
****TT: Just tumbling on down in a floppy limbed trance like a couple of puppets in a race arranged by some drunk gamblers.**

There was no way he was getting desperate, Striders just didn't get desperate it was like not written in their code to do so.

**TT: If you're into another expedition, head to LOTAK and hit me up. Just don't forget your mask this time.****  
****TT: The deeper we go, the worse it gets, remember?**

Definitely not desperate he gripped his phone his breath heaving in and out. What if Jake was getting bored wanting to leave him? No no.. he had worked too hard for this.

**TT: Could be some unreal grist down there.**

He was slouching down now against the wall frowning.  
**  
****TT: More puzzle shit.**

Name off something he liked maybe! Maybe that was all he needed.

**TT: Loads of skeletons.**

Was totally desperate and it showed. So needy. So not what he wanted to show.

**TT: Pack your guns dog.**

He put his head on his knees and drawled them up. He was use to loneliness right? He had been alone all his life. It was just recently people actually physically entered it and yeah he may now be an addict to it. He wanted- NO, needed a touch here and there yeah it felt nice but it was also a reminder. He was there. They were there. So why was he feeling this tug at his chest? Why was he feeling so ripped apart and un-needed? Why was he not so use to loneliness?

Why.. where there tears?

He reached up to touch his face, the wetness was unusual for him and he didn't like it. The auto-responder started annoying him and he turned it off wanting to be by himself even away from himself.


End file.
